Season 6 (Private Practice)
The sixth and final season of Private Practice premiered on September 25, 2012, and ended on January 22, 2013. It was broadcast on Tuesday nights at 10 PM on ABC. The season has a limited run of thirteen episodes. Summary The tight-knit family at Seaside Health and Wellness is in for a huge shakeup as a new doctor arrives in the wake of a devastating loss. Meanwhile, Addison makes a heart-wrenching choice between Jake and Sam, and more changes are in store for Cooper and Charlotte who discover that life's biggest events come in threes. Lastly, Sheldon finds true happiness in the midst of a traumatic personal challenge. Plots *Addison chooses Jake and eventually get engaged. Together, they take care of Henry while waiting for the adoption procudure to be finalized, but Jake's past turns out to be a problem. Jake has to deal with a high-maintenance patient and the relationship his daughter Angela has with her much-older college professor. Addison herself also faces several problems: Mark Sloan's death, a lawsuit from a patient from her past, and the return of Henry's biological mother, who wants to be a bigger part of his life. *After being rejected by Addison, Sam gets together with nurse Stephanie, but he has trouble committing to the relationship while seeing the happy couple next door. He also shoots a pilot for a documentary-like show about his life, which brings troubles of his past to light. *The day of his hearing, Pete disappears and is found dead. Violet faces difficult times as she has to arrange his funeral and make a life for her and Lucas without Pete. While doing this, she starts to get the idea that she's already had all life has to offer. *Charlotte turns out to be pregnant with triplets, all the while having to work extra shifts at the hospital now that Pete is gone. She's not excited about the pregnancy at first, but seeing Cooper and Mason prepare for the arrival of the three girls makes her change her mind. *Sheldon is diagnosed with prostate cancer, but it's during those dark times that he meets the love of his life. He also suspects that his suicidal and pedophilic patient has kidnapped a young girl from the ER at St. Ambrose. *A now-sober Amelia is doing well and starts to build a new life for herself. She connects with new ER physician James Peterson and they develop a romantic relationship. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (13/13) *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly (13/13) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman (13/13) *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King (13/13) *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace (13/13) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (13/13) *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner (10/13) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett (13/13) *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (13/13) Recurring Guest Stars *Justina Machado as Stephanie Kemp (6/13) *Carter MacIntyre as Nick Calhoun (3/13) *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Gabi Rivera (2/13) *Matt Long as Dr. James Peterson (10/13) *Missy Yager as Megan Stewart (2/13) *Charlie Hofheimer as Ron Nelson (4/13) *Chryssie Whitehead as Dana Nelson (4/13) *Aloma Wright as Mildred Clemons (3/13) *Emily Rios as Angela Reilly (2/13) *Diane Farr as Miranda (3/13) *Blue Deckert as Joe Price (1/13) *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (1/13) Prominent Guest Stars *Faran Tahir as Charles *Alfre Woodard as Dee Bennett *Richard Roundtree as Raymond McCray Recurring Co-Stars *Alison White as Roberta Colby (1/13) *Conni Marie Brazelton as R.L. Hansen (1/13) *Adam Jared Smith as Bailiff (1/13) *Jack Bobo and Joey Bobo as Lucas Wilder (4/13) *Kylie Rogers as Sarah Nelson (2/13) *Emily Moss Wilson as Judi (1/13) *Elizabeth Pan as Nurse Pam (2/13) *Heather Brooker as Nurse (1/13) *Scott People as Man (1/13) *Micah May as Police Officer (1/13) *Heidi Strickler as Nurse Janet (1/13) *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Danielle (1/13) *Kevin Koster as Officiant (1/13) *Bill Miller as Officiant (1/13) Notes and Trivia *Private Practice was officially renewed for a sixth season on May 11, 2012. *Rather than only the final episode, Shonda Rhimes considered this whole season as a finale for the series. *Almost every episode of this season focuses on one of the main characters. *Although almost every main character appears in every episode of the season, they all make only scarce appearances in some episodes due to these episodes focusing on other characters. *This season is rather difficult when it comes to the timeline of the shown events, because due to the focus on one character at a time over a long period of time, shown events in different episodes can take place at (almost) the same time. For example, at the end of episode three, Charlotte mentions having hired a new ER doc, while we only see her hiring him at the start of episode four, which is the episode focusing on Dr. James Peterson. Then again, at the beginning of episode eight, she still hasn't hired him. *On October 19, 2012, it was officially revealed that this season would be the final season of the show. *The production of this season wrapped up on December 7, 2012. *This is the first and only season not to feature Tim Daly as Pete Wilder. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Sixth and Final Season" boxset was released in region 1 on May 7, 2013 by ABC Studios. On December 2, 2013, and November 5, 2013, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 13 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Bloopers (03:00 min) *Deleted Scenes **"Witnessing A Cremation" - Mourning Sickness (01:35 min) **"I'm Happy For You Guys" - Mourning Sickness (00:47 min) **"Small, Petty, Bitchy and Crazy" - Mourning Sickness (01:22 min) **"I'm Not The Enemy Here" - Good Grief (01:00 min) **"Oh, Just Say It!" - Good Grief (00:41 min) **"It's Medicine But It's Personal" - The Next Episode (00:37 min) **"We're Talking About Sam" - The Next Episode (01:11 min) **"You Think I'm Stubborn?" - The Next Episode (00:51 min) **"Sam, What's Wrong?" - The Next Episode (00:51 min) **"Stay Here With Me" - The Next Episode (00:44 min) **"Timing Is Out Of My Hands" - Full Release (00:25 min) **"Position #6" - Full Release (01:06 min) **"Why Didn't I Meet 10 Years Ago?" - Full Release (01:04 min) **"What Do You Wear To Adopt A Baby?" - Full Release (01:16 min) **"Miranda's Dying" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:56 min) **"Is That You, Sam?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:09 min) **"Why Are You Whispering?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:47 min) **"Have You Lost Your Mind?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:15 min) **"You Freaked Me Out" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:20 min) **"Pick Your Punishment" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:13 min) **"The Nursery" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:29 min) Gallery Cast Promotional Photos PPSeason6MainCast.jpg PPSeason6MainCast2.jpg PPSeason6MainCast3.jpg PPS6AddisonMontgomery.jpg PPS6AddisonMontgomery-2.jpg PPS6AddisonMontgomery-3.jpg PPS6JakeReilly.jpg PPS6CooperFreedman.jpg PPS6CharlotteKing.jpg PPS6CharlotteKing2.jpg PPS6SheldonWallace.jpg PPS6SheldonWallace-2.jpg PPS6AmeliaShepherd.jpg PPS6SamBennett.jpg PPS6VioletTurner.jpg Posters PPS6Poster.jpg Category:Private Practice Category:Seasons